Chunli X
by Infine
Summary: Chunli has to avenge her fathers death, but is she willing to find the true meaning of love to do this. Twists are to be expected although the same is true for short chapters and ChunliAlucard.C2 now up.
1. 1

I do not own any of capcom's characters Chunli or Bison.

The sea of green that made up the jungle roof was damp from the occasional down poor. A strong copper smell was wafting in the air. Where the usual sounds could not be heard, a new one took their place. It was the sound of men. The ruckus they caused in passing destroyed every thing around them. They peed in the bushes, shot the animals, and polluted the ground with their glass. The jungle would have vengeance soon enough, as the humans were being followed by a creature who knew no mercy.

A pair of eyes watched her prey from the shadows. The men were laughing and singing. The eyes went wild with hate. These creatures were happy that they had killed her father.

"Alright! Let's make camp. We had reports that we were being followed. It could be a chink from that village we wasted, so we'll post guards. Alright! Get to work."

The men did not set tents, but instead put up strings with gourds around their camp. As darkness waned the men slept in the under brush. The eyes watched three of the men setting in the darkness. Blood would be hers soon enough.

Mark sat and listened to his gourd. He heard foot steps coming from within the camp. He knew these foot steps. They belonged to a man named Rodger.

"Hey, Mark, do you have a moment?"

"Yah."

"I'd like to speak about our squad leader, Bison."

"Yah? I don't like him. He seems to enjoy killing. Besides, that village we attacked didn't seem that many guns. He just tells us to stay, goes in and kills every body hand to hand."

"Even did the children for free. Then he comes back and goes to sleep in a coffin, leaving a person we all know as a crack head in charge."

"Rodger, I heard a secret meeting between Bison and the officers while we were off gathering gourds. The officers are planning to kill us, and start their own army using drug money and drug users. If we are going to survive past tomorrow we will have to start using the dragon."

"So, you heard it too? Well I'm not joining that bustard! I'll die tomorrow, before I give the U.S.A. the flip…

"I'm afraid you two will have to worry about living past tonight."

"Huh,"

"A woman?"

John Barton sat at his post totally awake. He pulled a picture out of his pocket. Even though it was too dark to see the picture, he knew every detail. He often sat and stared at it. Sudden and very violent shaking of his gourd caused him to drop the picture and rise.

"Enemy!!! Eaeannaammeeeeeeeeeeee!!!"

The men rose as the gourds shook. Flashes of blue surrounded them. Several men caught on fire as the blue flashes hit them. The officers stood and started shooting at the flashes of blue, but the officers hit most of the plebs.

"Hey, assholes, I'm over here!"

A shade of blue covered every nook and cranny. The air started to be filled with little blue lights. Most of the marines watched in awe, but John ran to the box that contained Bison. All he was thinking was _god please let me see my kids one last time_. He could not open it so he smashed Bison's box lid in.

"Commander, wake up, please."

Bison stood facing away from John. _Yes, you will see your family again. _Bison back fisted John sending him flying. John's head landed by the picture, which was now illuminated by the blue light, revealing a family. John's eyes fell upon the picture one last time.

The blue lights started hitting the officers. The ones that were hit bent over clutching their stomachs. The officers started to move away from the lights. Bison smirked as purple electricity poured from his body. Creeping away from Bison, this evil energy caught and destroyed both the blue lights and the officers. The blue blur changed to a human color and rose higher in the air. Bison looked around and found blue samurai armor setting to the side. He sniffed the air. It was the scent of a woman. It was a scent only found in pleasure.

Bison reached to his right and found to his delight he had grabbed something very soft, but also that he had completed the ground. He heard audible screaming. He liked this enemy and the feeling between his hands. However, he had to act fast or she would be lost to him forever.

Chunli was moving too fast for her enemies to see anything but a blur. Somehow Bison knew where she was and had grabbed a very sensitive area. She was now in pain from the electricity flowing from the air, to her body, to her enemy, to the ground. He had completed the circuit by grabbing her breast. She was in pain but he had stopped the electricity from his body. He brought her closer to him. He now had both hands holding her by her most sensitive areas. But the electricity had weakened her muscles too much for her to fight back.

"You made the correct decision by separating your body from all metal. You made the correct decision by rising from the ground. You made the incorrect decision by fighting me…"

Bison talked on as Chunli's vision faded and she slipped away from the dark world.

Chunli woke up the next morning feeling queasy. She found herself naked in the jungle. She started crying after remembering last night. And there she remained until she realized she was being watched. She looked up to find the men she knew as Mark and Rodger.

"Are you going to make me regret sparing your pathetic lives?"

"Actually, Mark and I came to recover supplies. Maybe we could help you."

"So? Why would I need your help committing suicide?"

"You can still recover your fathers honor."

"What should I do?" Chunli asked.

"We found this." Mark said as he held up the samurai armor.

"Ready? Good" Rodger said as he forced a plate of food onto her from out of nowhere. She almost threw up on him.

TBCed

Here's a Puzzle for you. What kind of fragment was this sentence? _John's head landed by the picture, which was now illuminated by the blue light, revealing a family. _I'll actually provide the answer to this and other questions the more astute observer would notice

But that will come

later. I hope my hate scene

does not quailfy as a lemon

000000000

000000000


	2. 2

CX2

I don't own Street fighters.

Hong Kong 1994

It had been 15 years since Chunli had seen Mark and Rodger in the jungles of Vietnam. Now here Mark was, walking down a sidewalk in Hong Kong. Ever since the night he had been spared he had been hunted by every one from the U.S.A. to Shadow law.

He wore a black gi. He was probably inspired to take lessons by her. He walked straight up to her.

"Hello, Chunli. What brings you here?"

Chunli looked at the bandana on his brow. The spot in the middle of his bandana started to glow.

"You already know, don't you?"

"Yes, I know this and more. I know you come seeking a wise man, you'll find a fool. I know this fool will die for what he does. I know the man who kills him will give you a very special gift. I know the man who hires him will take you away from this world. Let us go out to eat. Our bodies need food."

Chunli followed Mark to a restaurant. The people there gave Mark free food but Chunli had to pay. Chunli watched Mark's food get smaller without him touching it. She watched 2 Shinto Priests walk up to Mark and Give him holy offerings.

"Ok… What is going on here?"

"You guessed correctly, Originally."

_You have a jagan…_

"Yes."

"You know the greatest secrets of the universe, you are the wise man."

Mark smiled kindly.

"Yes"

"So why would you help me? You would see every debt to me paid. Why would you help me. Why die for me?"

She watched him stare at her with those kind eyes. Then she knew. Her stomach filled up with butterflies. _He loves me! _Her face turned to hide a blush. Her heart started beating faster.

"Come with me."

Chunli nodded and followed. Mark stood and left the building. Chunli was close behind.

Flash Back

The jungle was damp with rain. A fully clad Chunli walked next to Rodger, with Mark a few meters ahead. Mark had been humming up until he had been attacked by a puma. Chunli had to wrest it off him. She smiled just thinking about it. These two grown men couldn't even handle a kitten. They were pretty funny to watch. All in all, though, they would need some self defense. The puma wasn't the only animal that had attacked Mark.

"Hey, Mark." Chunli quipped.

"Yah, what?"

"I could teach you how to defend yourself, if you show me how to use a gun, of course. How 'bout it?"

"What about Rodger?"

"The animals don't like him near as much as you!" She said laughing with Rodger.

"Ha ha-ha, maybe you and the forest can go on a date." Rodger just had to say it.

"No, I'm serious I can show you tomorrow morning the Wufu System. Come 'n!"

"I think I better conserve my energy if I'm gonna' sleep with the forest, Chunli… Wait! Stop. I can hear a stream."

"Water?!!"

"Yes, Rodger, water." Said Mark

"Maybe Mark is making the jungle explode?" Grinned Chunli

"Uh… Chunli, it isn't polite to discuss that topic." Rodger said.

"Why not? You had no problems with it!"

"Could you stop with the mark bashing already?" Mark asked

"We better move away from the stream. We'll continue on our path, but wild animals will no doubt flock here in the night." Chunli was being serious. It was a side Mark and Rodger almost never saw.

It was twilight when they made camp. But their efforts were rewarded, for they had entered Chunli's village. They slept in separate thatched huts. It was probably the only night they would have roofs to sleep under but no one slept. All they could think about was what Bison had done here. Rodger was too restless to sleep, and he found that he was not the only one.

Chunli had been watching the stars in a clearing until Mark came and sat beside her.

"You're thinking about your parents, aren't you?"

"No… I will give my father honor."

"Oh, you're thinking about Bison"

"One day I will kill him."

"How did you two do that stuff?"

"It's a secret, only meant for high level martial artists. Do you wish to learn?" She said with a twinkle in her eyes."

"Ok, I'll repeal my initial decision."

"Then lets learn!" She smiled.

They learnt breathing techniques first. Then Chunli taught him to use them as grappling techniques. Rodger found them lying on top of each other. They were slightly embarrassed, but confessed to nothing. Mark continued to practice grappling and breathing until the morning. Then they packed, and left the empty town behind.

They arrived at a subway station. Mark got on so as agreed Chunli followed. They stood for a few minutes until a man came up to them he passed them but Mark seemed different.

"It is now time for your gift Chunli."

Then Mark turned and revealed a knife in his belly. The man who passed them earlier jumped out of the window. Chunli was about to give chase, but Mark caught her arm and shot a yellow light into her. His jagan glowed one last time. He loosened his grip and fell to the ground with a sick plump.

Chunli knew she had no more time to waste. She jumped out of the subway train window and began running in the opposite direction of the subway car. It did not take her long to overtake the man.

Chunli shot to his side and pulled an ultra fast jump round house that landed in his face. He flew two meters onto the tracks. Chunli ran up to him and wrung his neck.

"Who sent you?"

"I don't know. I swear it."

"Then I'll have to kill you!"

"Wait, wait! It was a big guy with one eye, I don't want to die. You believe in mercy?"

"Yah, I'll let you live. I'll just break you limbs!"

Chunli smashed his legs and his right arm."

"I hope for your sake, you're linear."

Chunli left him there to die. He would probably be fried first. They were electric tracks. He probably didn't deserve to die, but no one did. Not even Mark. He was crying a monsoon.

She knew who the guythat hired the killer was. It was Bison's little puppet, Sagat. He was leader of the yakuza. The yakuza was the Japanese mafia; they worked in drugs and illegal exports. But Sagat was Thai.

Finding him would be easy, getting him to talk wouldn't.

Sindel:I read one of your stories once. Youre pretty good! I also read the reviews. Even though every one else thinks youre weird, I don't. You are an exelent writer. All true writers take a stance nobody likes. It is very common among the best. Ever read "A Mild Proposal", if not just look it up. You think along the lines of Virginia Wolf, who wrote "The Moth" about a moth who dies on a window.

Hey every body, sorry. I know Sagat is not part of the yakuza, but anything goes.


End file.
